Alpha Djinn (SJTV)
The Alpha Djinn is the original Djinn from which all other Djinns come. Powers and Abilities The Alpha Djinn has all the traits and abilities of normal djinns, although they are greatly enhanced due to his advanced age and status as the Alpha. *'Immortality' - The Alpha Djinn is immortal and did not die, and is well over 10,000 years old when Eve, The Mother of All, had last time walked the Earth when this very Alpha was created. *'Hallucinogenic Touch' - By touching someone, he can induce a series of delusions on the mind of his target, typically causing them to enter in an unconscious, dream-like state. Inside it, a person can re-live their deepest dreams and desires, over and over again, akin to an endless loop. These delusions can also be induced in a more mild fashion, leaving the person awake, but at the risk of having them break on a mental level due to the mix of reality and illusion. *'Dream Walking' - He can go into his victims' dreams and manipulate them to the point that he can create a "reality", which can be hard to tell want is real and want isn't. *'Super Strength' - As the first djinn in existence, the Alpha Djinn is considerably stronger than humans, lesser demons, and all djinns. *'Super Speed' - He can move incredibly fast, able to suddenly appear and ambush others. *'Super Agility' - He is more agile than normal humans. *'Super Senses' - He can smell human fear and can track his prey by following their scent. *'Pyrokinesis' - He can create and manipulate blue flames. *'Shapeshifting' - He can change their form to pass as humans. *'Regeneration' - He is able to quickly regenerate any non-lethal wound he suffered. Alpha Abilities These abilities are exclusive to him as the Alpha Djinn. *'Mind Compulsion' - The Alpha Djinn can control the mind of others, simply through eye contact and erase the their memories or even alter them. *'Enhanced Endurance' - The Alpha Djinn has demonstrated a drastically augmented pain threshold. *'Immunity' - Unlike lesser djinns, the alpha is immune to silver knife dipped in lamb's blood. *'Telepathy' - Like all Alphas, he has a telepathic link to his children, thus allowing him to locate them, regardless of where they are. He can also read the minds of others. Weaknesses *'Primordial Entities' - God, The Darkness, Death, and archangels can easily annihilate the alpha djinn and therefore any monster. *'Eve' - As his mother, Eve can kill him with ease. *'Decapitation' - Djinns can be killed with decapitation. *'The Colt' - Since this gun was created to kill almost anything, the Alpha Djinn can be killed using the Colt. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill anything including the Alpha Djinn. *'The First Blade' - When combined with the Mark of Cain the First Blade can kill anything in existence including the Alpha Djinn. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Djinn Category:Males Category:Alpha Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains